


Strike

by draco_illius_noctis



Series: Caught Looking World [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wants to see Garrett in a collar the next time they have sex...both enjoy it more than they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asrundream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/gifts).



> Based on this prompt I received for the Handers Andermance week on tumblr:
> 
> _gasps* Prompts!? CL Anders and Garrett and um... let's go with one of them in a collar, and what that entails. ;D If you don't think they'd get themselves in that sort of situation, then change my prompt to Garrett surprising Anders in some way (maybe with sex :3 :3 :3). *mad cackling* Not even going anon because fuck it, you know how I feel about those two._
> 
> Based in my Caught Looking universe.

Anders tightens the t-shirt he has tied around my head, checking to make sure it covers my eyes completely before he leans over and kisses me softly on the cheek.

“Do you trust me, love?” he purrs into my ear, guiding me towards his bedroom.

 _Is this is a trick question_?

“Of course.”

“Good.” His breath is warm on my neck, and I’d really rather feel his lips there instead.

“I want to try something different,” he murmurs, steering me to sit on the edge of the bed as he walks away. I can only faintly hear him, with the shirt covering part of my ears as well, and I start bouncing my leg nervously as I wait for him to come back.

“Relax, Garrett,” he soothes a minute later, placing his hand on my knee. I stop moving and grin sheepishly as his hands move to the buttons on my jeans. He’s kneeling between my legs and just the brush of his fingers as he pulls down my pants is enough to have my cock twitching. He takes everything off except my boxers, and I’m suddenly feeling very chilly and exposed.

Anders hums in appreciation as he runs his hands back up my thighs, leaning forward to plant a small kiss on my stomach. I inhale sharply and resist the urge to grab the back of his head and push it lower.

“Like that, do you?” he laughs. He presses another one to my skin, slowly kissing his way down until he reaches my now half-hard dick, sucking it gently through the fabric of my underwear. I lean back to give him more room, letting out a small whimper before feeling him pull back.

He’s shedding his clothes, judging by the shuffling I hear off to my right, and he’s back in front of me a few moments later. I can sense him just standing there, and not being able to see what he’s doing is driving me insane.

“I’m going to put something on you, okay?” he says softly. “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Okay…”

I feel something slip around my neck, and at first I think it’s a belt. He’s adjusting something at the back of my neck, but I don’t speak until he finishes.

“Did you just—“

At the same moment, he removes the shirt from around my eyes. He’s standing in front of me in just his jeans, giving me that stupid, seductive smirk of his. I start touching the thing around my neck, now that I have my wits about me again, frowning as my fingers come in contact with a metal ring.

“It’s a collar, Garrett,” he grins. He’s standing between my knees again, moving closer until he can run his fingertips along my shoulders. I lean forward and loop my arms around his waist, pulling him against me so I can rest my head on his stomach.  One of his hands comes up and starts combing through my hair as I sigh. I could just stay like this for a while.

“Okay, but why?” I finally ask, my voice muffled slightly from where it’s pressed into his bare skin.

“You’ll see. Now go rest against the pillows.”

I begrudgingly move over, propping them up behind my back before half-reclining against the headboard. Anders steps out of his pants – leaving his briefs on, to my frustration – before reaching up and untying his hair. He shakes it loose before flashing me another grin. The tease. He knows what that does to me.

I’m giving him a mock glare as he crawls onto the bed as well, straddling my legs. He’s hard and not-so-subtly rubbing it against my own growing erection. I reach for his waistband, but he shakes his head at the movement.

“Not yet,” he teases, grabbing both my wrists. “Be good.”

I pout, but it’s wiped away as Anders suddenly tangles his fingers through my hair and pulls me into a deep kiss. I let out a stifled moan as I slide my hands down to grab his ass, bucking my hips upward and grinding us together. He groans into my mouth, grinding down with me until he finally pulls back, breathing quickly.

“I thought we would take this slow,” he pants, his voice deep with want. All traces of a smile gone as he gazes at me, eyes full of barely restrained hunger. “I think I was wrong.”

I want him so badly right now, I don’t care what game he had in store for us tonight, I just need him  _in me_. I lean up, hoping to capture his lips in another kiss when he stops me with a hand on my chest.

“You’re still not ready yet,” he says, moving out of my grip and sliding down my legs as he grabs  _my_  waistband and begins to tug.

“Lift up, love,” he says quietly, eyes trained on the spot where my cock will momentarily appear. I raise myself slightly as he pulls them off, making sure I roll my hips a little on the way down. My dick is completely hard by now, and I can’t resist stroking myself a couple times as I make myself comfortable again. He’s now biting his lip, eyes eagerly trained on my every movement. I’m tempted to keep going, but I have a feeling he wouldn’t let me.

Sure enough, a few seconds later I see his eyes flicker up to mine briefly before he positions himself on top of me, spreading my legs a little wider. I smirk at him as I run my fingers across the collar and tug at the ring, watching as his eyes widen before a mischievous grin appears on his face.

I love when he’s in this mood. We play a game, something neither of us has ever defined, but just seems to occasionally happen. Each of us tries to get the other to lose control first, and it’s led to some of our most mind-blowing sex. My favorite part of it is, though, no matter which one of us loses, we both still win.

He grips me around the base of my shaft as his tongue experimentally darts out, tracing a circle around the tip as he gauges my reaction. I groan softly but refuse to look away, gripping the sheets in my fist to resist grabbing his head. He looks at me again, the smile still playing on the corners of his lips as he takes the entire head into his mouth, bobbing slightly until he pulls away once more.

“Tease,” I choke out, my composure rapidly disappearing.

“You like it,” he smirks before leaning down and taking more than half of my cock in one swift movement.

This time I can’t control myself as one hand shoots up, holding him still as my hips spring forward. I let out a strangled cry, causing Anders to moan around the extra length. He’s quick to adjust to the intrusion, however, giving me time to settle myself enough that he can continue.

His eyes meet mine again as he resumes his movements, eagerly swallowing as much as of me as he can and making the most shameless noises I have ever heard. The room is filled with my groans and the wet, appreciative noises coming from his mouth.

I’m close, and I know he can tell from the way my legs start to stiffen. I protest as he pulls away, wiping his chin and mouth on the back of his hand. He’s staring at the collar as he does so, before looking up and meeting my eyes.

“Sit up,” he tells me as he stands, moving to the side table to remove the bottle of lube. He doesn’t say anything, just lifts his eyebrows as he walks back towards me, gesturing to his briefs.

I don’t need to be told twice, pulling them down as quickly as I can and letting out a small, impatient whine as he kicks them off. I grab his ass again, pulling him forward as I take him in my mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Garrett,” he groans, gripping my shoulder. “You’re so good.”

I move faster, generously coating his cock the way I know he likes as I start playing with his balls. He groans louder, bucking into my mouth a couple times before forcing himself to pull out. I know he wouldn’t have lasted much longer at the rate I was going, and I grin at him. I may win this yet.

“On your hands and knees,” he says hoarsely, gesturing towards the middle of the bed. I get into position quickly, Anders right behind me, watching my every move.

“Still okay, love?” he asks, smoothing a hand down my back until he reaches my ass, parting the cheeks.

“Mmhmm,” I manage to get out, fighting to keep myself still as one finger starts massaging around my entrance. He snaps open the bottle, drizzling some over my hole as he coats his fingers. I feel a finger return a second later, gently prodding until it’s inside. I can’t help but shudder at the sensation, pushing back impatiently until he’s all the way in.

“Someone’s enthusiastic tonight,” he says, amused, as he starts moving. I feel his lips on my back a moment later, pressing kisses as he adds a second finger. I might lose it from this alone. My head slumps forward as I let out another small noise. Why is he taking  _so long?_

“You want this, don’t you?” he asks, voice husky as he pumps faster.

“Yes, Anders,  _fuck_. I want you now,” I growl, turning to look at him over my shoulder.

His eyes go dark at the words as he pulls his fingers out. I shoot him another look, but I notice he has the bottle back in his hand, squirting some into his palm as he coats his cock. He’s looking at the collar again as he strokes himself slowly, appraising me.

“We’ll make this easy,” he smirks. “If you don’t like what I’m doing, yell ‘strike’ and I’ll know to stop.”

“Okay,” I nod, bracing myself as he lines his cock up with my entrance. His other hand is digging into my side, hard enough that I’m sure I’ll have a bruise in the morning, but I don’t care.

He slowly pushes until just his head is inside me, allowing me a minute to adjust myself around him. I’m already breathing heavy and I can feel him shaking slightly as he holds himself back. He eases in, bit by bit until I can feel his hips flush against my ass. He sighs deeply, tightening his grip on my hips as I start rocking back against him.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” he whispers, scraping his nails up my thighs before gripping my hips again as he pulls back, slamming into me in one quick motion. I cry out, arching my back as he does it again.

His thrusts are fast and intense - not the leisurely, slow pace we usually begin with. It’s hard, it’s rough, and I  _really_  like it.

“More,” I pant, meeting his drives with my own as I look at him again. “Fuck, Anders,  _more_.”

He doesn’t respond, closing his eyes as his head falls backward, never slowing down. I lower my head into the pillow in front of me, resting for a moment as I fight to keep up.

“No, you don’t,” he grunts, leaning forward until his fingers catch the back of the collar, yanking me back up. I shout in surprise but don’t resist.

He grips the collar with one hand as he tightens the other around my hip. My head is pulled back and my back arched as he uses the new leverage to begin plunging into me with new furiosity.

“Garrett…fuck…” he gasps. “You should see yourself right now.”

I can only imagine what I must look like, but all I can think of at the moment is touching my own throbbing cock. I attempt to balance on one arm and reach down with the other, but the intensity of his movements almost causes me to fall over. 

“Anders…” I manage to huff. “Please…touch me.”

“No.”

“ _Please_.” I know I sound desperate, but right now  _I am_.

“ _No_.”

I let out another cry, torn between this incredible pleasure and the need quickly driving me insane. He only clutches me tighter, thrusts becoming shorter and more erratic as he begins to lose control. He’s panting deeply and I can feel the thin sheen of sweat on his body sliding against my own. I’m not even attempting to control the noises coming out of my mouth anymore as I rut back into him.

“Garrett,  _stop moving_ ,” he says through clenched teeth. He yanks on the collar again, and I drop down onto my stomach. Before I can protest, he has one of my arms bent and pressed into my lower back, holding me still as he straddles my legs and resumes his rapid pace. 

“Fuck, Garrett…” he groans. “I don’t want to stop, you feel too good.”

I try to rock my hips a little as I answer with my own moan, but he just holds me tighter. His thrusts are still quick and sharp and I’m driven into the bed with each powerful surge.

“Anders, please,” I beg. “I need to come…”

“Yeah?” he breathes, leaning down to kiss between my shoulders. “You want me to make you come?”

“Fuck,  _yes_.” I wail, trying to crane myself around enough to kiss him.

He senses what I’m trying to do, holding the collar back as he inclines forward and our lips meet in an awkward, sloppy kiss. But it’s enough and I turn back around as he resumes his pace.

“How do you want to come, love?” he asks, roughly.

“I don’t care, just…please.”

“Not yet,” he gasps. “Going to…come inside you, first.”

I shudder at the words as his thrusts come harder, shorter and more erratically. He’s breathing heavily, moaning and whispering my name mingled with “fuck” and “so good”. I stop trying to move, focusing on the noises and motions coming from behind me instead. I turn, needing to watch as his face becomes contorted with pleasure as he reaches his peak.

“Garrett,  _FUCK_ ,” he shouts, followed by a low whimper as he slumps forward and lets go of the collar. My heart is thumping in my chest just from watching that, and I wonder if I can snake my hand underneath my body. Just a couple strokes…

He can tell what I’m trying to do and pushes himself off of me, flipping me over onto my back at the same time. He’s drenched in sweat, eyes half glazed over as he stares down at me, still trembling.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he says, reaching down to grab my dick. I cry out at the contact and almost come right then. I manage to buck my hips once before his mouth is suddenly enveloping me again, taking almost my entire length in one shot. I can feel the tip pushing against the back of his throat and all it takes is one low hum for me to explode.

“ _Fuck_ , Anders, fucking  _yes_ ,” I wail, gripping his head and thrusting into his mouth as I ride out my orgasm. He’s grunting from the onslaught and I can see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I let go of his head and he pulls back, grinning at me.

“I’m sorry,” I say quickly, sitting up to wipe his face clean, pressing a few small kisses to his lips in between.

“What in the fucking hell are you apologizing for, Garrett?” he laughs, pulling me into a prolonged kiss. “That was fucking incredible.”

I grin, pushing my hair off my forehead as I exhale. I think I could sleep for the next year.

The movement draws his attention back to the thing around my neck, and he moves to take it off. I hear him hiss quietly once it’s finally gone.

“What?” I ask nervously.

“You’re going to have some marks, love, I’m so sorry.”

I get up and walk over to the mirror, seeing the bright red lines etched into my neck. They don’t really look too bad, and I have a feeling the worst will fade by morning. Anders seems legitimately worried, though, so I turn back to him with a soft smile, easing my sore body onto the bed behind him.

“It’s not that bad,” I murmur, wrapping my arms around his torso and pulling him close. We lay like that for a minute, me against the pillows and him against my chest as our breathing returns to normal.

“Was it okay?” he murmurs sleepily, as he runs a hand up and down my arm.

I smile, kissing the top of his head.

“It was incredible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with the (unexpected) response I got for this prompt! I thought it was kinda crappy tbh and everyone would just ignore it...the influx of messages/comments I've gotten in the last 24 hours has proven me wrong. You guys are awesome, and I thank you for indulging me :)
> 
> And as always, feel free to [come visit ](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
